The most effective chemotherapeutic regimen for small cell lung cancer is combination Cisplatin and Etoposide. A major problem with this regimen is the significant toxicity. The primary toxicity of Etoposide is bone marrow suppression. The toxicities of Cisplatin include nephro, neuro, myelo, and GI toxicity. DDTC inhibits the binding of platinum compounds to biologically useful substrates without inhibiting the antitumor effects of the agent.